Don't Smile
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: You are all I've got now so please don't leave me." Tamaki whispered. Tamaki took her mother's death badly and only Kyoya has the ability to help him. "I'll stay right beside you, I promise." I love this couple and this is my first OHSHC fanfic..Enjoy


**Hi people...This is my first OHSHC fanfic...I love this pairing and I hope you all enjoy this story..**

**I wish I own this anime..But I don't..excuse me for my lousy GRAMMAR! and have fun reading!  
**

* * *

The pen in his hand taps and taps against his textbook on his desk. The teacher at the front of the classroom was getting really, _really_ boring but he had to focus.

An Ootori always pays attention in class. He sighed inwardly and shifted slightly in his comfortable chair and stare down at his thick textbook. He had already learned all that the teacher was teaching. He doesn't see the point of listening.

Casually, his gaze at the empty seat next to him. _Where is that idiot? Break ended half an hour ago. It's so unlike him to skip class like this. _He thought silently.

Running a hand through his dark, perfect locks, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Kyoya heaved a tired sigh.

The rain was hitting loudly and rapidly at the window next to his seat. He looked outside and saw the sky was a deep gray color and everywhere was soaking wet.

Beautiful dark gray eyes hidden behind his glasses scan the view outside the window. There was nothing much to see accept the school field which was right beneath his classroom.

Suddenly, in the middle of the field, he saw a lump. Under that heavy rain, he couldn't see well. Kyoya squinted and made out a mess of yellow, goldish hair.

The shadow king frowned, the wheels in his brain turning fast. Squinting even harder, he made out there was a person lying on his back with his legs and hands spread out.

_Tamaki?_ He thought when he saw the black 'macho' leather bracelet, as Tamaki described it, around his left wrist, just like the one he got on his right wrist. It was a present from Tamaki on his last birthday.

He stood up abruptly and loudly, startling the whole class.

_What is that idiot doing there?_ He thought, trying not to panic.

"Is something wrong Ootori-kun?" the teacher asked from the blackboard. In spite of his increasing urge to panic, he smiled charmingly.

"I'm sorry, but I must excuse myself right now. There is something _very_ important I must attend to right away." his voice sounded final and the teacher knew better then to mess with an Ootori.

"Of course, you may be excuse." She smiled and Kyoya bowed apologetically like the famous host he was and quickly made his way out to the field.

At the edge of the field, he squinted again at the lump. There was no mistake, lying there in the middle of the field under the heavy rain was Tamaki, the king of host club.

Now closer, he could make out that the other's blazer and tie was gone, he only had his white dress shirt on and he looked soaking wet.

_What happened to him? Does he need any medical attention? Did he faint? What is he doing there? Should I call an ambulance?_ He pondered for ten seconds, weighting the pros and cons and finally made his decision.

Quickly, the shadow king peels off his blazer and set in on the floor, along with his phone and wallet. Without thinking _thrice_, Kyoya strode towards his best friend.

The rain immediately hit him hard and soaked his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he stayed under the rain more then two minutes and he certainly doesn't enjoy it now.

After three minutes of long strides across the huge field, he got to where Tamaki was lying. The blonde's white dress short was crumpled and not tucked, showing his pale skin and navel. His eyes were closed as he lay there unmoving.

The shadow king squatted down next to his head and peer at his drenched face.

"Tamaki," he called, reaching out a hand to shake his shoulder. The prince in front of him jumped in surprise and his eye lids shot open suddenly, revealing two lovely yet confused violet eyes.

"Kyoya" he mumbled as he starred at his friend dumbly. Relieved that his idiot friend was fine, he frowned at him darkly.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked in an annoyed tone.

"Okaa-san," the blonde mumbled dumbly. Kyoya sighed. This certainly doesn't look good.

"Tamaki," he started with forced patience. "What are you doing here, lying in the middle of the field under such a heavy rain?" he asked pulling his friend's dress shirt down to cover his navel and pale waist.

Tamaki blushed at his friend's action and twist his head around to look up at his friend.

Kyoya was now drenched like a drowning cat and his still tucked dress shirt was sticking to his slim body like a second skin making the shadow king a little _too_ sexy.

Deep violet eyes smiled softly up at deep gray ones.

"Give me an explanation idiot." Kyoya said coldly and Tamaki reached out a hand and took off his dripping glasses off and put it into his own pocket.

Shadow king frowned deeper.

"Okaa-san," Tamaki whispered smiling. "Come lie down with me." he invited.

"You'll catch a cold idiot and give me back my glasses." He said standing up, flicking his lovely black hair away from his eyes. The blonde remained silent and made no move to stand up. Still frowning, gray met violet. Two hearts missed a beat.

"Come on otou-san." Kyoya acted calm and held out a hand in a princely manner to Tamaki. A cold hand reached up and held it but instead of standing up, he pulled the black haired prince down beside him.

Kyoya lost his footing and dropped down hard on the ground, hurting his butt.

"Tamaki, you idiot!" Kyoya cursed trying to stand back up but a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Kyoya," a small voice whispered. The shadow king froze and looked down at the long pale arms.

"What's wrong you idiot?"

"Please stay." He pleads simply.

_Something is terribly wrong with this idiot. He'd never acted like that before. Yes, he's always whinny and dramatic but today, there is no humor at all in his actions_. Kyoya thought deeply.

Pulling away, Kyoya sat up properly and looked down at his friend through the really heavy rain.

"What's wrong Tamaki?" he asked silently, this time, his voice laced with concern and tenderness.

"Spend some time with me Kyoya." He mumbled refusing to look him in the eyes. Kyoya sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose again. Once again, he had to deal with his idiocy.

"Fine,' he finally agreed reluctantly and lied down next to Tamaki on his back, feeling the rain hitting hard on his face.

There was silence for a long time. After somewhat fifteen minutes, according to Kyoya's inner clock, a cold hand reached out and held his on the soft wet grass.

"Kyoya," the other whispered from beside him. A pair of eye lids fluttered open revealing a pair of deep stormy gray eyes. The shadow king turned his head sideways to see Tamaki lying on his side, watching him.

_The hand holding move is not a good sign. Something is definitely wrong. The only time he holds my hand like this was he got the news that his mother's sickness got worse._ The dark-haired one observed. Squeezing the blonde's cold hand,

"Talk to me." he stated and violets eyes looked down at the grass in silence for a long time then finally rolled back to his back, squinting at the sky.

"Look okaa-san," the blonde prince finally talked, pointing his free hand to the dark, dark sky. Kyoya looked up to where he was pointing.

"Have you ever wondered just how big the sky is? I always find it impossible for it to store so much water up there before falling down. Or is it the angels that are crying?" he said waving his hand in the air; his un-tucked shirt rose again, showing his pale skin.

Kyoya rolled sideways; serious gray eyes that appear to be black sometimes studied his best friend beside him.

"…what do you think? I think it's a great idea to benefit the club-"Kyoya reached out his free hand and clamped it over the other's mouth.

"Stop it."

The hand stopped waving and dropped back to the ground. Tamaki closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, loving the feeling of heavy rain hitting his body.

"I'm cold Kyoya." He whispered rolling sideways and scooted closer to his friend. Kyoya scoffed.

"Of course you're cold, it's late autumn and it's raining and may I remind you that it's your entire fault we are both soaking wet."

"I'm sorry." Arms circled him around his waist and the blonde hid his face at the crook of his neck, taking in all of Kyoya's smell that always makes him comfortable.

In spite of the increasing heart beat of the shadow king's heart, he remained calm and hoped the other couldn't hear his heart thumping.

Before long, Kyoya felt warm water soak his already wet dress shirt. Slowly, carefully, as though he was a fragile glass, the dark-haired teenager pulled the blonde closer into his arms and soothes his cold, wet back softly.

Slowly, soft sobs turned into hard, painful cries. The only time Kyoya had seen him really cry was also the time when he got the news that his mum's condition got worse. The shadow king couldn't do anything but to pull him even closer.

He knew. He knew too well what could make the blonde act like this. He knew what happened.

"When is the funeral Tamaki?" he asked softly at the crying boy in his arms.

"It doesn't m-matter!" he chocked angrily. "They wouldn't let me go!"

Kyoya let those words sink; anger slowly built up in his heart. Suddenly, the blonde pulled away abruptly and jumped to his feet.

"It's not fair!" he yelled but his voice barely audible under such heavy rain. Kyoya froze on the muddy wet grass, frowning up at his friend; he was surprised to see so much pain and tears in the other's eyes.

For a long time, nobody spoke. Tamaki was angry and unstable as he frantically tried to rub his tears away, which Kyoya wondered why he even bothered; nobody could tell which was rain or tears anyway.

After calming himself down, Tamaki turned around and looked down at his best friend, a soft, sad smile on his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have got angry." He smiled holding out a hand to him. Kyoya reached out to hold it and the blonde one pulled him up. They stayed there; hands locked together looking in each other's eyes for a long time.

The shadow king finally sighed at the smiling face. He knew, he knew too well what kind of smile that was. The dark-haired teenager took a step forward and brings his arms around his friend's waist.

"You don't have to smile." he whispered gently under the heavy rain. "You don't have to smile at me when you're crying. I understand, you idiot."

Long pale arms slowly returned his hug and hung to him tightly. Sobs racked through his whole body making his legs weak but that's ok, Kyoya was there, he won't let him fall.

"It hurts." He whispered brokenly into Kyoya's ear. "It's hurts so damn much." From that point on, Tamaki officially loose it. He cried and cried on his friend's shoulder under that heavy rain.

The shadow king didn't know what to do but to hold him close, hoping with all his heart for something to mitigate his friend's pain.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say to his broken friend. Without even realizing, a lump formed in the dark-haired boy's throat making tears well behind his eyes.

_Life is an ugly bastard._ He thought sadly, closing his eyes and rest his chin softly on the blonde's shaking shoulders. After a long time, the blonde finally calmed down to soft hiccups, eyes swollen red, clinging weakly to Kyoya.

"Kyoya." A shaky voice whispered into his hair.

"What is it?" the other answered softly.

"Please don't leave me." he said numbly.

"I'm right here aren't I?" Tamaki shook his head slightly in disagree.

"Can you be always here with me?" He asked a little timidly.

Kyoya paused for a long time, his heart breaking silently while he kept up with his nonchalant face pondering how to answer him.

"I've lost everything. You're all I've got now, I have nothing else." He whispered fresh tears fall from his eyes, mingling with the still heavy rain.

Something in Kyoya snapped by his last words and slowly nodded. _You are all I've got too. If only you know how much you meant to me_.

"I'll always be here Tamaki." He finally said seriously and if possible, hugged the blonde even closer.

"This," he said sadly. "I can promise you." Tamaki immediately looked relieved. He pulled away a little to at the pair of gray stormy eyes.

"Thank you Kyoya," he smiled softly making the most beautiful sight ever.

"Thank you so much mon ami." a soft smile slowly graces Kyoya's charming face.

"Je t'aime, Kyoya." Tamaki whispered sadly suddenly, admitting for his feelings for the first time ever. "Je t'aime tant."

Stormy gray eyes gazed at deep violet ones for a long time in surprise. That certainly wasn't what he expected. Slowly, the Ootori heir's complexion softens then smiled.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon amour." He finally admitted quietly after a long time.

"And I will always be here for you." The pain in Tamaki's chest immediately mitigate. Slowly, long cold fingers entangle themselves with locks of wet black hair and pulled the other close to him.

"Kyoya." He whispered and kissed him. In the middle of the school field under the heavy autumn rain, the two stood there and kissed long and hard. Their hearts beat so hard to the point where they were shocked that the whole school didn't hear it.

At that moment, Kyoya had never felt so sad and happy before and hell, do French people know how to kiss!

"Let's go before you catch a cold." Kyoya smiled after their kiss ended. "We're both soaking wet."

"Okay." The other agreed silently. So, hand in hand, both of them walked slowly back to the school building.

"Are you okay?" the shadow king asked softly once they were out of the rain. The bright smile answered him cheerfully.

"I finally understand why mum decided to leave me so quickly." Tamaki grinned at his lover.

"I think she knows that you'll always be by my side…And as long as Kyoya is with me, I'll be fine."

Kyoya gave him the rare real smile.

"Come home with me today."

Tamaki blushed deeply.

"W-why?" he stammered, wild imaginations started to form in his brain. Realizing what he was getting to, Kyoya explained,

"You will be crying yourself to sleep tonight anyway, so why not just stay with me?" he stated simply and picked up his blazer and stuffs when they reached where he had left them.

"And tomorrow, I'll take you to see your mum." He said seriously. The other smiled and shook his head sadly.

"They won't let me."

"And I said you're going to see your mum. Did you forget who I am?" he said confidently.

The other suddenly grinned.

"You're Ootori Kyoya. Of course there's nothing you can't do." Kyoya nodded silently at his words.

"Thank you Kyoya." He reached out to hold the other's cold hand.

The cold hand gripped back at him firmly.

"This is all I can do for you."

"Je t'aime, Kyoya."

"Me too Tamaki." Dark gray eyes smiled sadly at him. "Me too, with all my heart."

* * *

***Je t'aime = I love you**

***Je t'aime tant = I love you so much**

***Je r'aime aussi = I love you too**

**Some really basic French that everybody knows but just in case..  
**

**So...How was it? I think there's too little emotion in it..Haiz..Oh well..Drop a comment if you like..Don't care if it's good or bad and I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine!**


End file.
